


you light up my life like nobody else

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP: Imagine person A of your OTP falling asleep on the couch when Person B gets home, they’re torn between joining person A, covering person A with a blanket or just carrying them to bed.</p>
<p>Attempt 1 -- Danny Asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	you light up my life like nobody else

“Yo, D—” He called out as he was coming through the door. “I know I said I was going to be here an hour ago, but Duke—” 

The words died in Steve’s mouth, an abort against surprise and sound, as soon as he’d gone from looking up the stairs and across to the lanai doors to looking toward the couch, finding Danny in one of the places expected, if not how he expected. 

Curled over sideways, with a hand clutching the pillow under his head. Fast asleep, and nothing like the irritated argument he expected to find waiting. All the hours working on the case wiped from his face and the hold of his muscles. 

A not so unknown now affection warming up Steve’s chest as he was taking steps that way and then crouching by the couch. The way Danny was still in his clothes from the day, right down to those utterly misplaced loathers, but his hair had fallen in a slight disarray between the pillow and the back of the couch. 

Which was the thing that made him move, again. 

A strand of Danny’s hair fallen across his cheek, nearly touching his nose.

Watching, amused, the way Danny nose crinkled and eyelashes flickered more at the brush of a single callused fingertip pushing it off of his cheek, and back behind his temple, with the rest of his hair. How Danny’s shoulders curved more like he’s balling toward the pillow and sleep, protectively, daring someone to take it from him. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Steve started, again, quieter. Fingers dropping to work at the hand on the pillow. “You know there’s a bed for this, right?” 

Danny grumbled like a quiet roll of thunder, mumbling words, too low and gravelly to be part of the English language, eyes barely opening a crack. Barely enough to see the blue of his eyes through the dark fringe of lashes still touching. Even when Danny’s other hand found his shoulder, and curled at Steve’s neck. Warm and heavy. Briefly clutching, before it was pulling him closer. 

Forcing Steve to his knees, and the edge of the couch, and Danny’s shoulder, where some of the words had shapes. “-late and so loud, some people are sleeping here, not that you’d know anything about-” leaving Steve laughing, flash bright as an explosion, even soft, and nothing near chastised, as he leaned in more to press a kiss against Danny’s jaw. Warm with sleep and still fighting against awakness, like he did everything, like every morning he stayed. 

Even as he was dragging Steve into him, like an over large teddy bear that had only been misplaced.


End file.
